(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric soldering iron, and more particularly to such an electric soldering iron which has an integrated heating energy regulating control circuit installed in the handle thereof and controlled by a key switch button to regulate the heating energy of the soldering tip, and has a LCD for the display of controlled values.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
When regulating the heating energy of a regular electric soldering iron, an independent temperature control device must be used and connected to the power circuit of the electric soldering iron. Because the temperature control device is separately prepared, it is inconvenient in use. It is also inconvenient to carry a separate temperature control device with an electric soldering iron. Further, conventional temperature control devices for this purpose commonly use a "photo regulator" to achieve the regulation of heating energy. This control methods can not accurately achieve the desired heating energy control, or indicate the value of power consumed and the value of heating energy produced. Furthermore, when a temperature control device is used, an interference problem may occur. These problems greatly affect the performance of the soldering work.